<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu: Ghosties by love4hope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378847">Haikyuu: Ghosties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4hope/pseuds/love4hope'>love4hope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4hope/pseuds/love4hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima still has his guard up as he stares at the two boys. “Yes, I understand that, and then they get to Heaven, and so on and so forth,” Kageyama’s bland expression grows into an itty bitty smile, “but how do you do it? I don’t see any equipment or holy water-” at that moment, Hinata bursts out laughing. Kageyama notes how it’s the cute gaspy one he does when he’s caught off guard. </p>
<p>When he calms down, Hinata finally collects his thoughts, “Holy water? For your ghost?” With his last quick burst of laughter comes the words, “Have you been paying attention at all?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alternatively, Yamaguchi is having ghost problems and a strange couple who call themselves Ghosties with a 100% success rate for removing spirits comes to the rescue. Also, Tsukishima is NOT impressed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haikyuu: Ghosties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Halloween!</p>
<p>(also sorry if i butchered the honorifics &gt;&lt; feel free to correct me if you believe something doesn't work properly)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was two years ago when Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had joined Ghosties. It was actually quite the standard cleansing, which made it surprising when the two let slip that they wanted to join the small team. But any help was help indeed and Kageyama and Hinata were tremendously thankful for it. Their cleansing went like this:</p>
<p>Yamaguchi’s mother had been complaining about hearing voices at night. She’d been waking up to find her belongings moved around, her television off when she left it on, and other minor things akin to that. Yamaguchi had not believed her when she first told him of these experiences, brushing it off as maybe noises that the house was making in combination with her psyching herself out. He really wasn’t too worried.</p>
<p>It got to the point where she insisted her son sleep at her house at least one night to see the antics of this potentially malicious ghost.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi Tadashi had never been so terrified in his life. The boy had been peacefully trying to go to sleep - the whole day nothing had happened so he had quite low expectations for the night - when things had started to take a turn for the worst.</p>
<p>His eyes were closed, about to fall asleep on the couch in the living room, pajamas on-- the warm winter kind because the heat at his mother’s house turns off at a certain time-- when he felt a weight on top of him. His eyes quickly flashed open to see a blanket drop, the top of it landing on his chest. But the problem was that there was no one around, his mother was most certainly still in bed and there was no one else in the house. Though he had been cold, he throws the blanket off of himself as if it were a foreign object and pulls his legs in to make himself a little ball. <em>It’s okay,</em> he thought, <em>I can totally sleep like this tonight, I just won’t move from this position. </em></p>
<p>And it was okay for a little bit but after 15 minutes, he had an itch in his throat and took a desperate glance at the glass of water on the coffee table next to him. It was understandable that he couldn’t exactly tell that it was moving. Towards him. So when he reaches his hand out and the cup of water <em>moves into his hand before he reaches for it</em>, it’s also understandable that he pulls back his hand and leaps off the couch with all the swiftness of a cat making contact with a cucumber (quite ungraceful).</p>
<p>He also lets out a little screech but he won’t admit that to anyone (especially not Tsukki). Now standing, he watches as the cup of water harshly falls to the floor with nothing touching it, completely unprovoked. And that was just about as much Yamaguchi could take before he started looking for professional help.</p>
<p>In truth, Yamaguchi has always been afraid of ghosts, the ghoulish beings have been his number one fear ever since he was little. He’s always refused to watch scary movies that feature ghosts, which took a toll on his and Tsukki’s movie marathon nights as well as Tsukki’s love for those adrenaline-inducing films.</p>
<p>Regardless, the night that Yamaguchi experienced those things at his mother’s house, he called Tsukki immediately to come over and proceeded to not sleep a wink that whole night. In the morning, his mother gave a knowing glance at Tsukishima, looked Tadashi right in the eye, and asked him what happened the night before. Needless to say, that was the conversation that ended with the scared boy insisting that they find someone who was equipped to handle the situation.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were sitting next to each other in front of the former’s laptop, looking for professionals online that could help the ghoul-ish situation. Their eyes found the name “Ghosties” at the same time, with Tsukki blandly saying ‘no’ at the same exact time Yamaguchi pointed at the name and said, “how about-”.</p>
<p>“Yamaguchi, they seem very unprofessional. Just read the name again.”</p>
<p>“Tsukki, I love you, but you’re wrong, I chose them because of the name.”</p>
<p>“It’s a bad choice.”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>They ended up choosing a group called “Ghost Search and Rescue” who had a relatively reliable name and solid reviews that aligned with the problems they were having. The two were quite sure that this group would be right, Tsukishima more than Yamaguchi. Additionally, Yamaguchi’s mother seemed to agree with the group they had chosen, though she wasn’t completely paying attention when they listed the statistics between the two groups.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ghosties has a 100% success rate! Tsukki! We have no reason not to choose them! Also, they have the cheapest consultation. You literally cannot beat a free consultation.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yamaguchi, not only is the name stupid but it seems like a total scam. A success rate of 100% is literally impossible, and also, a free consultation sounds like an opportunity for them to try and screw us over, not a good deal.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But it could just be a really good company. We’ll just let my mom decide, okay? Mom!” Mrs. Yamaguchi leans her head out of the laundry room where she had been folding clothes and looks toward her son, “Do you think we should go with Tsukki’s ‘Ghost Search and Rescue’ or should we go with-” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Honey I love you but I think we should go with Tsukki’s.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But wait w-” Tsukishima snorts and thanks her while Yamaguchi’s face gets dressed with a frown. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fine.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ghost Search and Rescue turned out not to be what any of them thought. They were truly scammers and it was quite easy to see for the three of them; the Yamaguchis because they had truly seen the ghost move things around in person and Tsukishima because he is dumbly smart. So when the head of Ghost Search and Rescue waved around their beeping and buzzing devices, and their different colored cameras, only to point at literally nothing and call it a ghost (arguably you can’t exactly pinpoint where a ghost is at an exact time, though).</p>
<p>The head of the five-person team that is Ghost Search and Rescue, had insisted they were correct in knowing exactly where the ghost was and that they should continue their procedure after the consultation. Down by a small fee already from the consultation, the Yamaguchis and Tsukishima agreed to let the professional-seeming team sage the house and say a prayer for even more money.</p>
<p>The three skeptics side-eyed each other as Ghost Search and Rescue waved around their devices one more time with no loud beeping and no evidence of “cold spots”. The three would agree that they had felt scammed as the team left, with a rather great portion of money for the work that they did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if they needed more bad things to happen that day or more confirmation that the house was not clear of a ghost, Tsukishima confirmed that there definitely was still a ghost when he caught the sight of laundry <em>moving around by itself</em> in the laundry room. He gasped rather loudly which drew the attention of Yamaguchi, but Tsukki was definitely more interested than scared about the action. Yet overwhelmingly, he was angry and disappointed at the group that had scammed them, and the presence of the ghost only pushed that further.</p>
<p>Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi into a hug and quietly apologized for bringing a group that had only scammed them. Of course, the freckled boy did not think he needed to apologize at all, as it could have been anyone who got scammed by them. So that very night, Tsukishima left a bad review on Ghost Search and Rescue’s page (of course citing how there was activity not even six hours after they left) and quickly got in touch with Ghosties.</p>
<p>Though it was around 9 in the night when he called the supposed two-person team, a deep voice picked up the phone with a quick, “Hello, this is Kageyama from Ghosties, how can I help you?” Tsukishima was thankful but honestly a bit surprised that the man answered, he just assumed they probably were eager for business, and let their hours be flexible because of that.</p>
<p>“Hello I’m Tsukishima Kei, I’m calling because there’s a ghost in my home- I mean- my friend’s home and I would like it removed.”</p>
<p>“Sure totally, I think we can do a consultation tomorrow if you’re free and-” a higher-pitched voice that was caught on the phone’s mic was picked up saying, ‘Kageyama-kun, make sure to tell him that we don’t ‘remove’ the ghosts but we help them pass on so their presence leaves this dimension’ and Tsukishima also hears the voice of this Kageyama a bit farther away from the mic saying, ‘yeah don’t worry I’ll let him know.’</p>
<p>“Alright, I would prefer if the consultation was in the morning or afternoon if that works with your schedule, what do you think?” Kageyama hums into the mic and responds by saying they can do it in the morning and they both agree on a time before exchanging information.</p>
<p>“Oh, and before you go I just wanted to clarify: we help the ghosts leave this dimension and enter into others, we don’t exactly ‘remove’ a ghost but we fulfill their wishes and convince them to leave. Regardless, you and your loved one’s lives will be ghost-free. Does that sound okay?” Kageyama seemed to be finally doing what was asked from his supposed partner.</p>
<p>Slowly, Tsukishima responded with a noise of affirmation. This strange otherworldly explanation made the blond believe that this small yet successful team probably truly knows what they are doing. He thanked Kageyama and hung up, having high hopes for tomorrow.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi and Tsukishima cuddled up close on the couch at the Yamaguchi house and fell asleep quickly. They just weren’t as surprised as they should have been when they woke up to find many things moved around, ranging from dishes in the cupboard to the coffee table that was shifted around the room to a blanket pulled onto the two of them that was folded and across the room when they fell asleep that night. The three of them were tired of this behavior and they were quite sure the ghost could sense that. It also couldn’t have been too difficult to read the room when the two boys heard Yamaguchi’s mother leave her room that morning, start a sentence with, “where’s the-”, then pause, and groan very loudly in frustration.</p>
<p>At that moment she called out to Tsukishima and said, “You called those Ghosties last night, right?”</p>
<p>Tsukishima who was still half asleep said, “yes I did.”</p>
<p>Yamaguchi’s mother said a quick and venomous ‘fantastic’ and went back into her bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata and Kageyama woke up in each other’s arms. Not that this is exactly an abnormal situation, no, definitely, not. It was all warm bodies and sunlight shining in through the open shade of the window, gracing the skin of the two boys like a blanket. Hinata was closest to the uncovered window, so Kageyama got the pleasure of seeing close up how the rays of the sun would shine and shimmer and dance in his golden eyes. He was staring at the golden-eyed boy as if he put the bright sun up in the sky. He was staring- oh wait he was <em>staring</em>.</p>
<p>And the soft, grumbly voice of Hinata spoke for the first time that day, “Kageyama-kun, you’re staring.” The smile was evident in his voice.</p>
<p>Maybe Kageyama blushed a little bit, pulled Hinata tighter, and squished his embarrassed face into the pillow between them. “Shut up.” Hinata giggled.</p>
<p>There was a calm silence that settled between them before Hinata gasped very loudly.</p>
<p>Kageyama quickly sat up on the bed and was on alert within seconds. He looked Hinata up and down with little questions of, “What?”, “What’s up?”, and “What’s going on?” and Hinata grabbed both of his arms with a big, bright smile on his face.</p>
<p>“We have a consultation today! You know what that means: we get to meet more friends!” He excitedly shakes Kageyama back and forth and the bed sways back and forth from the force, almost as if it’s excited too.</p>
<p>Kageyama shows a hesitant smile and reminds his boyfriend that this may just be someone who <em>thinks</em> they have a ghost in their house and not truly a ghost. And though his boyfriend deflates a little, Kageyama is glad that he has lowered Hinata’s expectations; nothing is worse than Hinata being deflated at the site of the “ghost” because it was only a draft going through the hall, opening and closing doors. (Hinata had never EVER been so frustrated with mother nature and the physics of wind).</p>
<p>The two boys finally get out of bed and start preparing materials for the consultation. When they’re about to leave, Kageyama puts his hand on Hinata’s shoulder, causing the boy who was exiting the house to stop and glance back at his boyfriend. Hinata’s gaze turns questioning and tilts his head a little.</p>
<p>“Babe, do you have everything?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, babe, I do.”</p>
<p>“Even those invisible friends of yours?”</p>
<p>Hinata gives a devilish smirk. “Of course I do, they’re always with me.” And then they leave the house, not completely alone if you ask Hinata.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The house from the outside looks like a nice quaint house, perfect for a mother to be living alone after her son went to college. Of course Hinata would have no idea about any of these very true details if not for the spirits in the surrounding area. All of their words and voices are echo-y and distant but come to Hinata’s ears clearly and all at once when he steps out of his and Kageyama's little car. Though, he’s had a lot of practice dealing with sensory overload as he’s had to learn to deal with this for most of his life.</p>
<p>A creaky, more high pitched and echoey voice is the first to reach his ears, they were likely to be someone who passed on of old age in this neighborhood: <em>Mm-hm that woman in there is Mrs. Yamaguchi and she comes out each morning to check on that bird feeder that bird feeder that bird feeder she fills it with seeds of all different colors for the birds the birds the birds.</em></p>
<p>A softer and less articulate voice continues the endless rambling: <em>Yes yes the seeds for the birds yes they are all different colors yes they are red and green and gold.</em></p>
<p>A deep, gruff voice-- probably the clearest voice-- says: <em>Little Tadashi has grown up so much</em> overlapped with <em>he’s such a kind boy to come back and spend a weekend with his mother, he’s so smart going off to school and all.</em></p>
<p>“Hinata?” Kageyama’s gentle and deep voice is an immediate reminder to hone in his concentration and block out the voices for time being. Hinata has always loved Kageyama’s voice, and the way it’s always sounded as deep and wholesome and wondrous as the sea. And the golden-eyed boy always loved to tell Kageyama that, in addition to how endless his blue eyes are. Truth be told, Hinata found a lot more than just a loving boyfriend when he met Kageyama.</p>
<p>For some reason, every time he holds Kageyama’s hand, the voices and apparitions tend to go away. Not immediately, but after a long time Hinata only hears silence and it’s one of the most peaceful things he has ever experienced (obviously aside from when he creates silence on his own, but that takes a lot of concentration and he can’t move or stand when in that state).</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe Kageyama is his safe space that no one else could create for him and maybe Hinata is utterly whipped for this man he hopes to spend the rest of his life with but-</em>
</p>
<p>Kageyama hits the back of Hinata’s head, disturbing the boy from his reverie and sending him tripping forward and almost falling over onto the walkway of this ‘Mrs. Yamaguchi’s’ house. “Stupid Hinata, staring at me again.” Hinata rubs the back of his head, blushing a little with his head facing downward.</p>
<p>
  <em>-Kageyama will always be an idiot.</em>
</p>
<p>Being hit on the back of the head is always a good (read: not good) reset for Hinata’s brain. In all reality, the amount and volume of the voices around the Yamaguchi residence were not that difficult to deal with as the orange-haired boy had experience in much harsher environments. The hit on the head was an accurate read by Kageyama in that Hinata was definitely staring into his eyes dreamily.</p>
<p>Regardless of the spirits around the house, the walk up to the door was peaceful and the location seemed tranquil so it was easy for Hinata to concentrate on actually doing the job they were called here to do.</p>
<p>Kageyama knocks on the door, which opens pretty quickly, and suddenly there are four pairs of eyes staring at each other. Kageyama breaks the momentary silence first.</p>
<p>“Hello, I am Kageyama Tobio, I was the one on the phone last night, and this,” he gestures to Hinata next to him who gives a little wave, “this is my partner Hinata Shoyo.”</p>
<p>“We’re Ghosties and we’ll help you out with your spiritual problem.” Hinata wears his trademark sweet, little smile as he finishes their greeting.</p>
<p>A happy freckled boy who has his hands clasped together and up to his chest in what appears to be excitement greets them first. Hinata can feel he has warm energy, usually characteristic of those who make the best friends and who love sweetly. Hinata smiles back at him genuinely. “Hi, we are- uhh, I am Yamaguchi Tadashi and this is my boyfriend,” Yamaguchi quickly reads their eyes and sees no sourness or resentment towards the kind of relationship they have, “his name is Tsukishima Kei. He’s the one that spoke on the phone last night.” The blond nods a little at his introduction.</p>
<p>Kageyama hums but takes note of the way Tsukishima seems to be examining the equipment that they’ve brought, namely a little clipboard and pen nestled in Kageyama’s hands. That’s it. They’ve most likely been scammed by someone else, who probably brought all kinds of gizmos and gadgets that were used solely to try and sell the ‘cleansing’ of a ghost when truly they did nothing at all. Hinata and Kageyama have experienced it a small but significant amount of times where a client got so frustrated by previous scammers, they tried the duo with the 100% success rate only to find that the small team actually solved the problem. Or when people were so desperate they wanted to pity the duo and do the free consultation only to find that the spirit accompanying them had disappeared once the duo left.</p>
<p>And the sweetest part is: all of the clients they get out of spite only add to that 100% success rate. Today will add to it as well.</p>
<p>Kageyama again breaks the silence. “If you don’t mind letting us in, we can start the consultation right away.” Yamaguchi says a quick ‘oh, of course’ and pulls the door open farther. As soon as they enter and step into the house, Tsukishima begins asking questions.</p>
<p>“So what exactly is the Ghosties procedure when you find a ghost in someone’s house?” Hinata smiles at the query thinking <em>this boy is definitely a skeptic, isn’t he?</em> <em>Kageyama sure didn’t miss earlier how he was searching us up and down for tricks so he must be on the same page.</em> Kageyama looks at Hinata as a signal to say ‘you got this’ as they continue into the relaxed home.</p>
<p>“Well to put it simply, we first read the <em>cosmic energy</em> in the room with the consultation, we continue by <em>talking with the spirit</em> and seeing what its dying wish was-” he freezes for a second, “or uhh… is,” the correction was sharp, with Hinata’s voice changing in pitch just a little and startling Kageyama who wasn’t expecting him to find the spirit so suddenly. It must have been quite insistent to get Hinata’s gaze within moments of them being in the house. “And lastly we do our best to fulfill that wish of theirs, allowing a peaceful passing into the next dimension.” The group of four find themselves in the living room.</p>
<p>Tsukishima still has his guard up as he stares at the two boys. “Yes, I understand that, and they get to Heaven, and so on and so forth,” Kageyama’s bland expression grows into an itty bitty smile, “but <em>how</em> do you do it? I don’t see any equipment or holy water-” at that moment, Hinata bursts out laughing. Kageyama notes how it’s the cute gaspy one he does when he’s caught off guard.</p>
<p>When he calms down, Hinata finally collects his thoughts, “Holy water? For <em>your</em> ghost?” With his last quick burst of laughter comes the words, “Have you been paying attention at all?” At that moment, Yamaguchi’s mother walks into her parlor and joins the group.</p>
<p>Hinata takes a deep breath, gives a side smile to Kageyama, and licks his lips before speaking. “Let’s do this again why don’t we?” The three clients give him a confused look and then he says, “My name is Hinata Shoyo, this is my partner and boyfriend Kageyama, and I can see and communicate with spirits of the supernatural realm. I have been able to for a while now. Kageyama is more like my moral support and secretary and favorite person in the world.” He finishes with a cheesy grin. Kageyama shyly hits his arm and quietly calms him an idiot.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi’s mother speaks up first, her expression showing that she’s clearly entertained by the boys, “How old are you two? Do you boys go to school?”</p>
<p>Kageyama nods his head explaining how they go to university together and live together, doing Ghosties as a side operation. “But truly I think we’ve both agreed that Ghosties comes first, because nothing is more important than healing and helping others, certainly not our own education.” Hinata snorts adding a small ‘if you can even call it that’.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi and Tsukishima admire the couple outwardly for how open they are about their passion for being so selfless. Though Tsukishima is still a little salty about how Hinata waited until now to tell them.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi particularly was interested in Hinata’s gift and asked him about it. “H-how does it work? Can you see the ghost- I mean- spirit in our home right now?” From Yamaguchi’s (and everyone else’s perspective with the exception of Hinata) Hinata looks around the room, his gaze shifting to the coffee table, to the blanket folded and placed on the back of the couch, to the floor, to the ceiling and finally landing back on Yamaguchi.</p>
<p>From Hinata’s perspective, the boy could see the coffee table with energy glowing all around the edges where force had been applied to move it around, to the blanket drenched with the same colored energy, obviously the product of a spirit trying to hover it over someone, to the floor covered in footprints of light light versions of that same colored energy, up to the ceiling where the same footprints were visible from the floor of the next story of the house. Behind the couch that the three clients are sitting on stands a middle-aged woman radiating that same colored energy as an aura. The colors and the figure are beyond human words to describe. The aura is pungent with a strong taste, it’s vibrant and bright on the eyes and smells of a rainy sidewalk in the middle of May. If you asked Hinata, he would say that it’s quite <em>loud</em>. That kind of other-dimensional energy stimulates all senses at once, another reason why Hinata used to get quickly overwhelmed.</p>
<p>“Let’s just say.. Hmm.. you guys see in black and white and I see in color.” He wears a little smile at the analogy. Yamaguchi practically has stars in his eyes. Tsukishima still isn’t completely buying it. His boyfriend notices this.</p>
<p>“Oh come on, Tsukki, you can’t suspend your beliefs for a second?”</p>
<p>Tsukishima responds genuinely and still unimpressed. “Well, you’re telling me that you’re believing the words coming out of Shorty’s mouth? With what evidence?”</p>
<p>“Tsukki I don’t need evidence, can’t you just <em>feel</em> that it’s true?” But before Tsukishima has the opportunity to respond again, Hinata brings the attention back to him.</p>
<p>“How about I ask her to do something to show you I’m not lying? I bet that could be arranged, right, Madoka-sama?” Madoka (the spirit behind the three clients) holds herself in an unimpressed stature and sighs. She noncommittally walks in front of the couch and in view of the five people though of course, only Hinata can see her. It’s truly a beautiful sight to see such a strong spirit move so freely, her aura denser when it meets her non-existent skin but flowing off her in a strange ombre, almost like how a flame’s color dissolves into the air when a fire is lit. “Kageyama, you can feel her, right?” Kageyama gives a quick brief nod, “oh good I’d be surprised if you couldn’t feel her, her aura is insane.” It practically glows brighter at the compliment, “guys, you’ve got quite the stoic yet modest spirit on your hands.”</p>
<p>Mrs. Yamaguchi asks in curiosity, “How long have you known that she was here?”</p>
<p>Hinata hums and begins explaining how earlier, he had been using words that would trigger a spirit’s attention by using terms incorrectly. “Earlier, I said the ‘cosmic realm’ instead of the supernatural or spiritual realm, I said ‘talking’ with a spirit instead of using the more accurate word ‘communicating’. What got her attention though, was when I spoke about the Dying Wish.”</p>
<p>At just those words, her whole aura flashes. Hinata flinches, and Kageyama comes rushing up close to him, grabbing his hand and therefore dulling the sensation.</p>
<p>Tsukishima didn’t miss how Yamaguchi jumped as if something had scared him, and then put a hand over his heart. Tsukishima made a little noise of confusion but Yamaguchi didn’t appear to have heard him.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi thought his life flashed before his eyes, though he could be dramatizing this because he really wasn’t expecting anything to happen. But suddenly after Hinata finished speaking, his senses seemed to go into overdrive, he felt a very passionate energy rush through him and the whole room turned this impossible color for just a second. He placed his hand over his heart to simply hear it beat. It was calming.</p>
<p>Tsukki quietly asks him what’s wrong and he says, “nothing in particular,” equally as quiet but he could tell that Tsukki wasn’t done with that conversation.</p>
<p>Hinata and Kageyama sit together on the smaller sofa on the other side of the coffee table, just across from their clients. It was more like Kageyama guiding him to taking a seat. Hinata, who appears to have collected himself then says, “This is usually the part of the visit where I communicate a bit with the spirit, we usually have Kageyama take the clients out of the room so they don’t think that I’m completely insane. It can also be a little uncomfortable for others, as they only hear a one-sided conversation. But if you guys are okay with it, I don’t mind if you stay in the room.” The three nod in agreement that they’ll stay in the room.</p>
<p>The golden-eyed boy then did the most miraculous thing and started conversing with air. He spoke back as if it had responded. It looked very humorous to Tsukishima but to Yamaguchi, it was nothing short of incredible. He was fascinated and amazed. And maybe Hinata could tell, as he kept shooting side glances his way to the point where Yamaguchi wondered if maybe his name had come up in their other-worldly conversation.</p>
<p>“Madoka-sama’s Dying Wish is this: she wants someone to enlighten someone to the supernatural realm in a way that she couldn’t when she was alive,” Hinata said this more to Kageyama or even to himself but it felt like he was announcing it to the entire room. The clients share confused looks so Hinata begins explaining,</p>
<p>“Madoka-sama is a mother, she was only ever aiming to help you guys in the things she’s done.” He pauses for a second and his eyes shoot to the empty space next to the coffee table where the supposed spirit is standing. He nods in understanding and says, “She’s citing experiences to me of ‘putting a blanket on the lovebirds’ and helping with the laundry? Does this ring any bells? Regardless, she’s completely harmless. She used to be a mother but one afternoon she had an aneurysm and obviously couldn’t be saved. The only other person at her house at the time -- the house a few blocks down -- was her daughter Hitoka. Hitoka was showing signs of being psychic as a young girl but by the time they realized, it was only a few weeks before Madoka-sama’s passing. She never got to help Hitoka by enlightening her to the supernatural world so she’s made it her dying wish to help at least someone before leaving. A quite considerate wish, seeing as she could have said something like, ‘I want to see Hitoka with a <em>bajillion</em> dollars’.”</p>
<p>Kageyama lightly adds, “Babe I don’t think a ‘bajillion’ is a real number,” and Tsukishima quickly tags on, “it’s definitely not.”</p>
<p>“Regardless, she wants to enlighten someone,” Hinata sharply turns his head again towards Madoka, “though I must question her decision-making.” Kageyama curiously looks at the golden-haired boyfriend as he runs his hands through his hair, anxiously conversing with the spirit, “yeah, okay, but are you quite sure you’re not forcing this? I can’t sense anything of what you’re talking about… … Yeah, no, I know I’m not a ghost but I’m not exactly <em>not</em> a ghost either…” Kageyama clears his throat and the two Ghosties make eye contact saying a thousand words with just one look. They look like they’re debating on something.</p>
<p>The air in the room is shifting to the awkward side, as the couple makes deep eye contact with three other people watching them.</p>
<p>That same silence ends abruptly with Hinata calling the freckled boy’s name. Said boy responds immediately, and Hinata gives a very strangely adventurous look. “Yamaguchi, she wants to enlighten you. She wants to bring clarity to your clairvoyant senses.” Poor Tadashi’s eyes widen in surprise and he grips Tsukishima’s hand a little tighter in between them. “Think of it like dusting off an old bookshelf to put more books on it. Or uhh something like that.” Yamaguchi’s brows furrow a little.</p>
<p>Then.</p>
<p>Then.</p>
<p>Hinata suddenly has a panicked look in his eyes as they follow a figure towards the client’s sofa, “M-Madoka-s-sama stop! You don’t know how he’ll react-”</p>
<p>And then Yamaguchi’s adrenaline rushes, his fight-or-flight mode triggered. He looks over to where Madoka is supposedly walking towards him, sees a flash of a woman, and then proceeds to fall unconscious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yamaguchi has dreams of a little blonde girl and a mother, who are so serious and passionate about their beliefs and feelings. The boy can feel, even in dreams, how tight of a bond they have. Of course, he is only aware of this when he comes to and all the dreams come rushing back to him, but the feeling still stands. These dreams aren’t like other dreams he’s had where they fade too fast to make out what truly happened but they stick and stick to the point where he’s unable to forget them.</p>
<p>He wakes up with Tsukki’s hands gently draped around his own. He doesn’t have to open his eyes to be able to tell this, as they hold hands every second they’re together. Nothing can replace the gentle calmness of Tsukki’s cold hands and fingers.</p>
<p>He opens his eyes for what feels like the first time. And in some aspects, it is.</p>
<p>He wakes up lying on the sofa that the three of them had been previously sitting on except now it's just Yamaguchi with Tsukki and his mother kneeling next to his head. The two Ghosties watch from a few paces farther away. Tsukki’s protective gaze is the first thing he sees, and the second thing is a strange discoloration all around his boyfriend’s skin. It wraps around the entirety of Tsukki’s skin from his collarbones to his fingertips to his cheeks. It’s solid and firm, it's dark and beautiful. His mother has a warmer yet more vibrant glow to it, a little more light and airy than his favorite blond’s.</p>
<p>Remembering the presence of the Ghosties, Yamaguchi quickly sits up -- ignoring the rush of blood to his head -- and looks at them. Kageyama looks normal and that forces the freckled boy to relax a bit. But Hinata glows.</p>
<p>Hinata shines like the sun in the sky, his body glows like a firework in the middle of a dark night. Just looking at him, a word pops into his head: <em>hope</em>.</p>
<p>But it’s far too bright for Yamaguchi’s newborn eyes, so he winces and closes his eyelids tightly and presses on them as if he could rub away the strange, unfamiliar feeling.</p>
<p>Tsukki must think he’s in some kind of pain (which isn’t entirely false) because he whips around to the Ghosties with an angry expression and says, “What did that ghost do to him? What’s going on?” Both of the Yamaguchis are surprised to hear the normally monotonous boy with such venom in his voice.</p>
<p>“Madoka-sama got her wish, Tsukishima Kei. And now I believe it’s time for us to go.”</p>
<p>Tsukishima looks appalled, “huh?”</p>
<p>Kageyama, who the clients assumed didn’t entirely know what was going on said, “Madoka-sama wanted to enlighten someone for a while now and it seems she unconsciously chose Yamaguchi Tadashi, who already had a foot in the spiritual world, whether he wants to believe it or not. Anyway, thank you for allowing us into your home, our job here is finished.” They turn to leave, as in actually head out the door, and everyone is suddenly frozen in confusion.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi stands up in a state where he really shouldn’t be standing up at all and practically runs after them. Tsukki catches him when he inevitably almost falls over, Yamaguchi says, “W-wait, what about your payment? And me? What’s going to happen to me?”</p>
<p>Hinata grins, “Your collateral damage is why we aren’t too keen on insisting on some kind of payment. There truly was no ‘problem’, just a spirit lost in translation and we helped them along.” His aura somehow almost shines brighter.</p>
<p>Kageyama continues with less enthusiasm, “You can continue to grow and develop the skill of being in touch with the spiritual world or you can let the skill atrophy like an unused muscle in your body and have it slowly fade. Your choice, completely.”</p>
<p>“Can you guys help me?”</p>
<p>Hinata and Kageyama are genuinely shocked as if they truly weren’t prepared for this question. And in truth, they aren’t.</p>
<p>The golden-eyed boy giggles after a second and looks Yamaguchi deeply and directly in the eye while saying a genuinely happy ‘of course’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ghosties ended up making its smooth exit after about an hour of being at the residence.</p>
<p>“We are Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio and we are Ghosties. We thank you for allowing us this opportunity to help spirits cross into the other dimension. Be true and stay safe.”</p>
<p>They waved goodbye and headed out the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2??? ^^</p>
<p>Please leave comments!<br/>Tell me your favorite part!<br/>Tell me how your day is going! </p>
<p>Interact w me, I'll try my best to answer :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>